


Uncle Thor

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Future Thor is still sad about Loki's Death, Darcy Lewis is Morgan Stark, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Dimension Travel, Fertility god Thor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm sure there should be more but I have no Idea what they should be, Meeting Your Future Self, Meeting your Past self, Possibly in Denial, Secrets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Uncle Thor.





	Uncle Thor

Summary: Uncle Thor.

\---

Morgan should have expected him really, after Grandpa Steve's arrival she should have expected any one of her Uncles after that but she had let herself be distracted by her parents' wedding and Baby Loki, she had let Steve and Bucky distract her.

Morgan had decided that Loki needed to play with children of his own age, and so, with Agent in tow, the only S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent her father and mother trusted with Baby Loki's safety even given the fact that Loki had almost killed him during his invasion of Earth, they had set off and Loki was playing happily with the children on the playground, Agent right behind him, lifting the boy up onto the equipment and catching him when he fell.

It made Morgan smile, and she could almost see Agent in the future chasing after his own children and perhaps, if she dared to think on it, she might imagine herself as their mother, especially when he looked over at her in just that certain way as though he knew exactly what she was thinking as she returned his smile before Loki distracted him again.

It rather amused her that her Agent was now Uncle Agent to a small Jotunn.

The man sitting down beside her startled her and she turned to him and let out a small gasp at the man next to her, knowing that he had not sat next to her so much as collapsed onto the bench.

"I had forgotten that he still lived in this time." The man breathed out shakily.

Morgan looked over at where Loki was laughing as Agent pushed him on the swings before turning back to the man beside her.

Uncle Thor looked aged, for all that the Aesir hardly aged, he had forgone the false eye that Rocket had given him and now wore an eye-patch, one of the many that Morgan had crocheted under Uncle Bucky's instruction, a cute little thing that was green with silver lightning streaks through the design, it had always been Uncle Thor's favorite and given baby Loki's preference for greens and silvers Morgan knew why.

"He's not the same as he was, Uncle." Morgan said softly, a reminder that this was not the same timeline that had created them.

Uncle Thor could not tear his gaze from the child that shrieked in happiness when Agent caught him up in his arms and began to tickle him.

"I know." Uncle Thor whispered, pained, and Morgan could almost hear his heart breaking all over again.

And then there was a sudden chill and Uncle Thor was moving towards Agent and Loki as the boy turned blue and Morgan barely managed to halt Uncle Thor's rush.

"They are fine." Morgan said as Uncle Thor stopped, "Tony and I made under-suits that protect Humans from being hurt by Loki's Jotunn form, everyone that has constant contact with him is always wearing one, and Agent has enough contact that he's wearing one."

Uncle Thor looked even more pained and Morgan knew that it was because he remembered his father not caring about the possibility that Loki could revert during their first childhood, that Loki might not only discover that he was Jotunn but that he would hurt someone along with that discovery. That Tony Stark had bothered to make it safe for Loki to be as he wished, Uncle Thor's eye began to tear up and Morgan looked away before the tears spilled over.

"You want to join us for dinner, Grandpa Steve managed to get through dinner with only Bucky figuring it out." Morgan offered.

Uncle Thor turned to her and nodded, "I would quite like that, Miss Stark."

And his gaze returned to Loki as he was released by the Agent and came running over to Morgan.

"It's Darcy Lewis here." Morgan grinned at Uncle Thor who stared at her with surprise and then began to laugh, loud and boisterous like she hardly ever heard it when she was small but it was familiar for the Thor of this time was always laughing, either at himself or at the trouble Steve, Bucky and she got themselves into.

"Who are you?" Little Loki asked up at Uncle Thor, skin still blue as he reached for Uncle Thor's hand before Agent could stop him.

Uncle Thor bent down to lift the boy, throwing the child high into the air and catching him much to the child's delight and then Uncle Thor tucked the child close to his chest, arms wrapped around the child protectively and Morgan watched her Uncle press a light kiss to the child's hair, before he shifted the boy on his arm so he could look at the boy.

"I am Uncle Donar, Little Darcy has not been faithful in our correspondences and so I have come to make sure she is well." Uncle Thor said, voice purposely soft in the same way the Thor of this timeline made his voice, loud noises startled Loki still, though that was not the reason Uncle Thor quieted his voice, he had no way of knowing that.

"Can I call you Uncle Donar too?" Loki asked, eyes wide and innocent.

Uncle Thor smiled, it was a little weak and more sad than happy as he stared at the child that once was his brother, "Of course, Little one."

Loki grinned and hugged Uncle Thor, "Can I ride on your shoulders, you're really tall, like Uncle Thor and Uncle Stevie."

Uncle Thor lifted the boy so he could climb onto his shoulders and then Uncle Thor decided that Ice Cream was a must to Loki's delight and they raced off to conquer the Ice Cream stand while Agent turned to Morgan.

"Uncle Donar?" Agent asked.

Morgan looked at him, "Is that a strange name?" 

Agent stared at her, "It is a name that is often associated with Thor, Darcy."

"Is it?" Morgan asked.

Agent continued to stare at her, "You know it is."

"Are you trying to ask me something, Phil?" Morgan returned as they followed after Uncle Thor and Loki.

"Is he Thor?" Phil asked, pointedly.

"Yes and no." Morgan answered honestly, she had made a decision when she had agreed to date Phil that she would not lie to him.

"An alternate universe?" Phil asked.

"Timeline actually." Morgan corrected and Phil halted in shock.

Morgan turned back to look at him in concern, "Phil?"

"Then who are you?" Phil asked.

"I'm Darcy Lewis." Morgan said quietly as she returned to Phil's side, leaning close, "But before I came back in time I was Morgan Stark."

"Oh." Phil breathed, "That explains quite a lot, you know."

Morgan laughed and she saw Uncle Thor turn to look at them as Phil took her hand in his and tugged her into his side, letting her bury her face in his shoulder, tucking his nose into her hair as he smiled.

\------

Dinner was a strange affair, Agent had walked them to the Tower and returned to Headquarters with his new knowledge.

Loki had dragged Uncle Thor around the Tower, babbling in many languages and Uncle Thor just nodded to all of them, the All-Speak translating it for him, while Morgan started dinner.

There was a tension filled moment when Jane walked in hand in hand with Thor the Younger and Uncle Thor watched them whisper to one another with a sad eye.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked as she stared at the strange man that was holding a still blue Loki.

"I am Donar." Uncle Thor said with a nod to her, Morgan knew that he wanted to wrap Natasha up in his arms, knew that he had missed her just as he had missed Tony.

Thor the Younger froze and then he looked up, eyes falling over Uncle Thor and the changes that time had wrought upon him, there was curiosity in his eyes and Morgan knew that he did not fear asking those questions before an audience.

"Donar, I am Thor." Thor the Younger said as he approached his future self.

"Uncle Thor!" Loki screeched before launching himself at the other God, shifting back to an Aesir form halfway.

Uncle Thor nodded, "I have heard much of your exploits, Darcy has spoken often of all of her new friends."

Morgan watched the two, fascinated, no one talked quiet like Thor and watching them speak in the same way was terrifying.

Loki crawled over Thor the Younger's shoulder and fell down his back into Jane's arms and she carried him over to the table, grabbing a roll for him to munch on.

"I imagine you have adventures of your own to tell." Thor the Younger said with a grin and a glance at Jane.

Uncle Thor followed his gaze, "I'm afraid that that journey is your own, I have no children of my blood, Darcy has always been handful enough for any parent, and I raised her along with many of my fellows."

Thor's smile dropped, "And your brother, have you little nieces or nephews?"

Uncle Thor looked over at the small boy that once was his brother, the boy that no longer lived where he came from.

"My brother has long been lost, the abyss his tomb, I have searched for many years but I have found no body as yet, and hold hope that one day I will find him again." Uncle Thor admitted, "But I am not alone in searching, I have found a rather comforting arrangement of love and affection, perhaps one day you will meet them."

Morgan followed the confusing conversation with fascination, to any one else they would just find the wording strange, there would be no double meanings to them but Morgan knew that there was so much more to the words that were being spoken.

"I look forward to that, and the friends that I will gain that day." Thor the Younger grinned.

Uncle Thor laughed, "Just as you look forward to the birth of your firstborn."

There was silence as everyone turned to look at Jane.

"What?!" Jane asked in shock.

"You did not know." Uncle Thor said softly as he looked at the wide eyed Thor and Jane.

Morgan's hand hit her face because Uncle Thor could tell when some one was fertile, when something began growing, there had been some awkward dinners after Lila had married, but Morgan realized that that must have come after the Fall of Asgard, when Uncle Thor had opened up his powers.

"I did not." Thor the Younger admitted, "There is a child? I am to be a father?" He asked of Jane.

"How should I know?" Jane asked, "I haven't taken a test yet."

"You are late." Morgan pointed out. "I mean I haven't bought you tampons this month and you haven't asked for them so, you might want to take the test."

The gathered group left to do that, Natasha and Bruce arguing over which brands were more accurate, leaving Morgan holding Loki and Uncle Thor watching them go.

"You know that I can sense the life within her." Uncle Thor told Morgan.

"Yeah but she won't believe it until she sees the test, besides you aren't supposed to know stuff like that." Morgan pointed out.

"Ah, you mean to keep secret who you are." Uncle Thor said.

"Sort of, I mean it's easier than having to tell people that I screwed up a Timeline, Fury would be furious." Morgan said with a little giggle.

Uncle Thor looked down at where Little Loki was tucked against Morgan's shoulder, holding her shirt in his tiny hand as he slept, shifting from Jotunn to Aesir and back again without fear or worry.

Uncle Thor rested his hand against little Loki's skull gently, caressing the boy's temple with his thumb as he stared down at the innocent child sleeping peacefully.

"From where I stand you have ruined nothing but have given a second chance to those that deserved them and did not receive them when they needed." Uncle Thor said softly, and he pressed a kiss to Loki's hair and Morgan ignored the new tears in his eye as he pulled back, "You are a good big sister, I know you will not fail as we did, you will protect him well, Morgan Stark, as your father will, as your mother will. For all that the All Father claimed to love us the same he always chose me over Loki, and even the All Mother's favor could not replace the dismissal. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are already better parents to him than my parents were. He does not fear what he is, what he can do. They have given him a family that loves him, blue and all, a family that forgives past mistakes. Even the Son of Coul appears to have let the past remain passed where it belongs and has chosen not to hold the child responsible for his Adult self's mistakes."

Morgan smiled, "Thank you, Uncle."

"You are always welcome, Starkling." Uncle Thor whispered against her forehead.

Soon enough the Avengers and the rest of the Tower residents returned, Thor the Younger ordering that there be a celebration for soon he would be a Father and Tony broke out the Asgardian Mead while Morgan ordered a feast from several take out places along with a giant cake for Jane.

Loki woke up and sat on Tony's lap with a cake slice the size of his head as Uncle Thor regaled him with a tale of his youth, of the time when his brother changed his form and stabbed him, it was of course in a different language than English and Thor the Younger found himself listening to the tales with some joy and sadness both, knowing that he shared some of these memories with his older self but knowing that somewhere along the way their paths diverged and that the Loki his older self spoke of was lost, gone, perhaps never to be found again.

And he thought about how sad it was that he would hold out hope for so long after Loki was gone from him, but looking at Loki's delighted face as he clapped after his older self finished a grand battle, Thor the Younger understood, he'd do the same for as long as he had no body to bury he'd hope that Loki was alive somewhere in the vastness of the Universe.

Meeting his older self's single eye and he nodded, they understood one another, Thor the Younger would not make the same mistakes that Thor the Elder had, he'd not take his brother's presence for granted, no he would cherish each and every moment with his brother.

\------

A/n: Well, that went a bit longer than I expected, Donar is another name for Thor and it makes sense for Thor to know that and therefore recognize himself. I hope the Double speak was okay, I tried but Thor is really hard to get a good feel of his voice.

And Yes Thor lowers his volume around Loki because his loud voice startles and frightens the boy.

Yay, Coulson knows that Morgan is more than she seems, he doesn't know all of it yet but they talk later on and she tells him most everything. Also Phil is the only one in the new timeline to know her real name.

And Steve being Uncle Stevie is totally Uncle Bucky's fault because Bucky always calls him that around Loki so he just picked it up and now Steve is Uncle Stevie.

This is getting hard to tag. Time/Dimension Travel is Hard to tag.

Enjoy.


End file.
